


Just Like Old Times

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Richard Hannay Series - John Buchan
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Women's Day, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary, in the night club, between her conversation with Dick, and Archie's putting his foot in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oursin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursin/gifts).



Mary revolved with practised ease in Turpin’s arms, keeping her face smooth and vacant under the powder and paint. And indeed, though she was waiting in some suspense for Adela Victor to appear, she was calm. It had done her good to compare notes with Dick; she was desperately worried about him. If Medina saw through him… But she was glad Dick knew what she was doing, no panic or distrust, glad that she was working at the same job. Just like when they had first known each other.

It was a bad business. That poor little boy! And Medina, uncanny in a way that made von Schwabing seem human and comprehensible. It wasn’t just his hypnotic powers, it was the way he saw everything as a tool. There had been something about how he had looked at her... Condescending, and yet resentful. She wondered how he looked at Dick; no, best not to think about what couldn’t be helped. Dick had been in bad places before, and come through them. He knew his job.

And so did she. Revolving in Turpin’s arms, she breathed in. She was – not happy exactly, but fully alive, entirely alert.

Just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect Mary, however worried about the consequences of failure, and however tired she was of pretending to be a Bright Young Thing, rather enjoyed taking a break from motherhood to go back to her old career as a secret agent.
> 
> And I've always been struck by how absolutely trusting and mutually respectful the Hannays' marriage is.


End file.
